Warriors Da Abriged Series 2!
by ashstar leader of darkclan
Summary: Ya...sorry about last time i kinda uploaded the wrong story XD Well anyway...What happened if A kit ruled over thunderclan, the writer was deputy, and firestar quit? Never gonna happen right? WRONG you'll find all of that here!
1. Chapter 1

Firestar climbed-err staggered on top of the Highrock. He had just finished drinking his 5th bottle of beer so he was completely drunk.

"All *burp* cats gather…. around this stupid tree for another meeting about my beard!"

**WARNING! The next part is going to be censored cause kids might read this**: 3 MEW!)

"And stop spinning around my FUZZY head u FUZZY STARCLAN FUZZIES!!U R STARTING TO FUZZY ME OFF!!!!FUZZY FUZZY FUZZY!!!!!" Firestar screamed while Millie covered her kits ears and took them in the nursery.

"Okay now I'm ready for the coconut to begin…BRAMBLECLAW STOP FLIPPING THROUGH UR TIGERBEAT MAGIZENE!!" Firestar yowled and Brambleclaw closed his Tigerbeat magazine while Graystripe chuckled.

"EWWW!! BRAMBLECLAW GOT IN TROUBBBLLLLEE!" Graystripe laughed and Firestar scowled.

"OKAY THAT'S IT! 1. NO CANDY FOR U GRAYSTRIPE FOR BEING MEAN!" Firestar meowed and Graystripe had a sad attack and rolled on the ground crying his eyes out.

"AND I QUIT!!!" Firestar yowled and everyone gasped except for Leafpool who just screamed "IT ISH A SIGN FOR STARCLAN!!!THE MARSHMALLOWS ARE GOING TO KILLS USSHHHH ALLLL!!!!!" She screamed.

"I SHALL BE KNOWN AS IAMTOOCOOLFORURFUZZYTHUNDERCLAN!!! BUMBLEKIT IS THE NEW CLAN LEADER AND Ashstar Leader of Darkclan IS DEPUTY!!"

"WOOT WOOT!!!!" I screamed in the crowd and Brambleclaw wailed "BUTTTT U SAID LIKE I WAS LIKE THE NEW CLAN LEADER!!"

"TOO BAD U R BANN FROM THUNDERCLAN!" Iishtoocoolforfuzzythunderclan screamed and ran out of the clearing dragging a crying Brambleclaw b the scruff when they were out of earshot the laughed hard.

"Nice work Brambleclaw! Let's see how our clan goes with a kit as leader and a dumb writer as deputy!" Firestar laughed but then a brick fell on his head.

"HEY ASHSTAR WHY DID U DO THAT!? Wait, Ashey? Ashey, why are you looking at me like that..Wait where did that chainsaw come from? Ashey??…Wait…STOP! Why are you coming at me like tha- AHHHHH!!!!!!" Brambleclaw screeched

ZEE END FOR CHAPTER 1!!!


	2. Twighlight anyone?

I glanced up from sitting on a rock "Ello Peoplez! It's Ashstar Here with bad news. Brambleclaw had an "incident" last episode and is now in the hospital…so were going to focus on Thunderclan this episode! LET DA SHOW BEGIN!!"

Bumblekit sat on the Highrock not really sure what was going on right now. He just watched as the Thunderclan kitties started spraying canned cheese at each other and played DDR. He leaped down but I stopped him from heading towards to the nursery.

"Where do you think your heading?" I meowed

"How should I know you're the FUZZY writer!" He exclaimed.

Millie gasped "BUMBLEKIT-err I Mean BUMBLESTAR! Where did you hear that word!?" She hissed.

"I heard Fire-I mean Iamtocoolforfuzzythunderclan say it…about FIVE times!" Bumblestar meowed innocently.

"Well anyway… you need to appoint the border patrols.." I meowed.

"SCREW BORDER PATROLS!" Bumblestar meowed but Millie glared at him.

"OK that's it I'm taking your x-box 3-60 away for a moon!" Millie meowed and Bumblestar had an evil grin on his face and he leaped on top of the Highrock.

"ALL OF YOU GATHER AROUND!!" He yowled but everyone kept fooling around but Leafpool who just screamed.

"THE MARSHMALLOWS ARE COMING!!! RUN WHILE YOU CAN!!!" She yowled.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUZZ UP!!" Bumblestar screamed and gasped.

"MILLIE IS BANN FROM THUNDRCLAN! She wants to steal our grape soda!!" And so everyone gasped and Millie was forced to leave.

MEANWHILE!!!!!

Brambleclaw hissed and Squirrelflight tried to calm him down but hit him with her diamond ring.

"Okay, okay like calm down Brambleypoo! Like lets go see Tigeystar! He'll like know what to do!" She meowed and pulled portal device then they were in a forest that was VERY dark.

Tigerstar took a breath and turned around smirking "You brought a snack." He sneered and Brambleclaw pulled a candy bar closer to him while Squrrelflgiht glared at him like "WTF?!?" Then they strted to run and found a car that said on the license plate "I Too Evil 4 u"

"What so now he wants to kill me?!" Screeched Squirelflight a Bramblclaw scowled.

"NO! He wants my candy bar!" He meowed with a candy bar at his side.

ZEE END FOR CHAPTER 2!!!


End file.
